1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyor structure, a tread mill, and a conveyor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an example of an exercise machine, a tread mill is known which allows a user to run on an endless belt wound around a pair of rollers. (See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-000326)
A tread mill or a conveyor of a conventional type has rollers driven by a motor and allows a user to walk or goods to be conveyed on an endless belt. A more energy-saving conveyor structure is increasingly needed for use in the tread mill or the conveyor etc.